Conventional coring apparatus or machines comprise a manually operated machine having a plurality of cores which undergo vertical reciprocatory non rotary motion which are operated from a belt drive from a motor mounted on the machine. However, this conventional coring machine was disadvantageous in that it had to be manually moved over the surface of the turf and also by using static or non rotating cores such cores exerted a dragging effect or lateral movement on the turf which had a tendency to tear or rip at the turf.